


Hetalia Russia x reader

by Csernyika



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:25:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Csernyika/pseuds/Csernyika
Summary: Hát... megpróbáltam. ^J^





	Hetalia Russia x reader

Reggel fölkeltél és felvetted (kedvenc színed) színű ruhádat. Kiléptél az utcára, ahol egy nagy medveszerű alak tűnt fel. Te a meglepődöttségedben nem mozdultál. Ez az illető neked ment, majd mielőtt a földre zuhantál volna, jeges kezével elkapott, mire te megborzongtál. Kiengesztelésképpen felajánlotta, hogy elvisz valahova, mire te boldogan válaszoltál igennel. Ivan Braginski arcán ekkor meglepődöttség látszódott, majd boldogan elmosolyodott, hiszen mindigis barátokra vágyott, vagy többre... Apró kezed eltűnt a kezében. Megjegyezte, hogy (hajad színe) színű hajad nagyon szép, mire te (szemed színe) színű szemeiddel rámeredtél. Egy ideig csendben sétáltatok, majd egyszer csak (kedvenc helyed)-nál/nél találtad magad. Ekkor te meglepődve néztél rá.  
Erre így szólt: Tudok rólad néhány dolgot (Teljes neved+ Országneved)-san  
-Én is. Többet mint gondolnád, Ivan Braginski Russia-san.  
-Hívj csak Ivan-kun-nak.  
-De te is hívj csak, (keresztneved)-chan-nek.  
-Rendben, (keresztneved)-chan.  
-Ivan-kun.^J^  
Ekkor barátságotok jele képpen, az orosz átölelt téged.  
-Iv-iv-ivan-kun-nyögted-megfulladok.  
Ekkor Ivan szabadkozva elengedett téged.  
-Bocsánat, nem állt szándékomban.  
-Tudom-válaszoltad-de én csak egy gyenge virágszál vagyok hozzád képest.  
-Подсолнух(napraforgó)-motyogta halkan.  
-Napraforgó?  
-Да. Я люблю тебя! (Igen. Szeretlek!)  
Ekkor az arcod természetellenesen pirosra vált.  
-Én is szeretlek.-mondtad halkan.  
Ekkor magához húzott és megcsókolt téged. Pillanatokkal később egy hang zavart meg titeket, ami Hédervári Erzsébettől származott.  
-Bocsánat ha megzavartalak titeket-mondta-akkor most jártok?  
-Да.-mondtátok egyszerre és kicsit kínosan elkezdtetek nevetni. (Főleg te)  
Később (országneved) és Oroszország szövetségre lépett és létrehoztátok saját úniótokat.  
^J^


End file.
